Dibs
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: set during preggers. and even though the baby in her belly is his, he doesn't have a say because she is choosing finn. she always has and always will.


**this is late because i didn't have a computer last week :(**

**quick week, day 4 - **jealousy

* * *

><p><strong>Dibs<strong>

He watches from across the football field as Finn jogs over and kisses Quinn after their first win in like... ever. He should walk over and celebrate with Santana since he was kind of fucking around with her. But he's too busy still watching Finn and Quinn.

It _pisses_ him off; Finn _always_ gets everything - the attention, the glory, the girl...

_The fucking girl._

The girl that's been on Puck's mind since the first time he laid eyes on her during the bullshit excuse for freshman orientation his first day at McKinley.

He remembers she showed up in a pretty dress with pink flowers on it and a sweater, her long, blonde hair in curls. But it wasn't her clothes or the shitty orientation that struck him; it was in the way that she smiled at him when she caught him looking at her. Besides his mom, he never thought he'd ever get a smile like that from anyone. Those were usually reserved for 'good' people like his oaf of a best friend. But at that moment, after those stupid pansy ass butterflies left his stomach, he realized he was hooked.

She walked over to him after their instructor stopped running his mouth about shit Puck didn't really care about and he was floored. She was so much prettier up close. "Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" he asked. He was in a trance almost and he didn't know what words were.

"Well, you kept looking at me so I thought I had something on my face," she said with a chuckle. "Or maybe I'm ugly?" she questioned, her expression serious, her left eyebrow a mile high.

"No! You're not..." he stammered. Stud my ass. "I wasn't looking at you because..."

She laughed out loud and, god, did she look pretty when she laughed. _So fucking pretty_. And the sound was like the best song in the world. And then he realized he wanted to hear it all the time.

"I'm only kidding," she said resting her hand on his arm before quickly removing it. Puck missed her touch almost instantly. He craved it. "So," she spoke again. "Noah Puckerman?"

"How do you know?" he asked, his eyes wide. And she laughed again and despite everything, he smiled because seriously, how could he not?

"Name tags..." she trails off after composing herself. "I'm Quinn," she said, pointing to her own. "Quinn Fabray."

He told Finn about it that day when they were playing basketball at the park. But of course, he wasn't a big pussy about it. He left out the part where he sounded like a total idiot, instead telling him how she totally wanted him. He also called dibs. And rule number one of guy code (okay, number three. Numbers one and two were, 'don't talk about fight club') in Noah Puckerman's book was respect the intensity of dibs. It was _dibs_.

But of course, Finn's a fucking idiot douchebag. By November, Quinn was a Cheerio, and a bitchy one at that. A real contrast to the girl he met back in August. She wouldn't give him the time of day! And by November, Finn, magical center-of-fucking-attention Finn Hudson, his supposed best friend, was already drooling all over her. He fucking called dibs!

But that didn't stop him from hitting on her and doing everything in his power to piss her off. Whenever he got her alone, he'd say the raunchiest things he could think of like, how great her ass looked in that Cheerio skirt and how he couldn't wait to bend her over.

And realistically, he'd never treat her that way because he really fucking liked her and thought she was a princess and deserved to be treated as such but he was jealous Finn got to her first and the only way he could have her close, in his eyes, was to be a dick to her.

That is, until summer vacation. During the summer after freshman year, she went to see him one night, saying she got his address from helping Brittany with her birthday/pool party invitations. He honestly didn't give a shit how; she was there and that's all that mattered to him.

She asked him to come outside so they could talk and they sat on his porch to talk about the year. But he didn't want to talk because they were sitting on his porch at night and their knees were touching and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

So he did.

He kissed her and in that moment he felt like he was flying. But the moment ended all too soon, when she pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper, eyes wide. She looked so scared and yet so pretty, like a doe in headlights.

"What's it look like?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant..." she huffed and looked around, as if someone were watching them. "What about Finn?"

Then Puck rolled his eyes. "What about Finn?" he didn't give a fuck about Finn when it came to Quinn. _Dibs._

"He's my..." she trailed off as if she were afraid to say it. "And everyone..."

"What about _you_, Quinn," he mumbled. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

And after that, despite how scared she was of someone finding out but she was the one that kissed him back. She was the one that asked him to meet her, late at night, behind the bleachers of the football field at school nearly every day that summer to talk about everything and nothing, make out, and sometimes, she asked him to hold her. She's the one that invited him (_ordered_ him to take her, but shut up, Noah Puckerman took orders from nobody) to grab ice cream across town when he first got his truck. She's the one that kissed him in said truck soon after and that night, his hand found its way up her skirt. (He never knew someone could look so pretty while coming 'til Quinn Fabray)

And even though he provided the wine coolers, she's the one that invited him over that Saturday after Cheerios practice because Finn was ignoring her and she felt 'fat' that day. (Which she _wasn't_)

This brings him to right now, watching her kiss Finn. His stomach feels like it's ready to burst and despite being used to watching the two of them be incredibly disgusting and nauseating, Puck is still _jealous. So fucking jealous._

She's back to ignoring him, despite everything that happened between then in the summer. Even if he knew everything there was to know about her, from her favorite ice cream flavor to how much she hated having to live up to the standard her sister set, he still isn't good enough.

And even though the baby in her belly is his, he doesn't have a say because she is choosing Finn. She always has and always will.

He looks at them once more before shaking his head and walking off the near empty field...


End file.
